Another Card
by LMAJRJSM
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she keeps having flashbacks of a life she doesn't even remember. Who is she?This is my first ever attempt at writing this kind of fan fiction so please be nice
1. Chapter 1

**An Egyptian Princess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh**

**Chapter 1**

A young girl had moved to a new city and was currently around. The young girl was called Clear and she had long curly blonde hair. Her skin was fair and she had a small physique. She was totally into the duelling scene as well.

Where she used to live she was considered to be one of the best players around and had been featured in a lot of magazines. She only did it for fun but most of the time it felt like a duel was about life and death in terms of your soul.

She looked around and saw a group of people hanging around a building. Clear saw one of them had spiky blonde hair and she flinched when he saw her. It was one of the strangest moments in her entire life. She looked everywhere but at his face and just continued to move.

"What was that all about?" Clear said to herself and she crossed the street but didn't notice a car coming the other way till the last minute and even then she just managed to avoid it. 'Close call.' She thought to herself.

She got to the other side of the road and just stopped moving all together. She just closed her eyes and saw sand everywhere around her.

**(Flashback)**

"You do realise that the Pharoah and Seto Kaiba will be fighting each other very soon. One of them will get you and you don't get that choice." Marik Ishkar said to her.

"I am not a prize to be one. I have an Egyptian god card too. It's just that I only use it when I really need it." Clear showed it to Marik Ishkar. He just smiled at her.

"Well that maybe the case but you cannot choose your destiny and sometimes life won't end up the way that you want it to." Marik said to her.

Clear just turned away and sat down on the floor. She sighed because she personally didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. She just closed her eyes and meditated.

**(End of Flashback)**

Clear opened her eyes and saw that she was moving again. She was approaching a set of stairs leading who knew where and she couldn't stop herself from falling down them.

When she was on the ground she looked around and saw nothing but an empty alley. She got herself up and skated down the alley more gingerly because she thought that she was hurt.

She looked down the street and saw a lone shop which was selling jewellery. 'What harm could come of just looking around.' She said to herself and went into the store.

The shop was small and was stacked shelf to shelf with old jewellery and trinkets. The floors were just varnished wood. It had a smell which could only be incense.

"Hello." Clear said as she took off her skates. She was rather clumsy today but that was for a reason she didn't even know why.

"Ah a customer I haven't had one of those for quite a while. What can I do for you?" An old man said as he came from the back room.

"Nothing much I'm just browsing." She said and continued to move around looking at the merchandise.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\

After a few minutes something caught her eye. It was a charm bracelet that only had two charms on it. One looked like an eye and the other charm she couldn't quite make out the other one.

Clear took the bracelet to the counter and brought it. The shop owner waved her goodbye as she left.

'Why do I feel like I've seen this somewhere before?' Clear thought to herself and left that thought behind and went back to her house. Tomorrow she could check out more of the city but for now she just wanted to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Card**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh**

**Chapter 2**

Clear was headed back to her place before the night fell. It would be a bad thing for her to get lost now because she was so new to this area that she didn't know her way around.

As the sun began to set the buildings seemed to cast shadows upon the ground and in shadows mostly always lurked trouble. Clear sped up that little bit more so that she could get away if she needed to.

"Well this place sure is quiet at night." She said to herself out loud and just spun around in a circle. She had to go through a park to get to her place but it was well lit so she would hopefully not have any trouble from someone attempting to duel her or something.

She had just moved here and didn't want to start duelling just yet. The last duel she had had was quite rough on her. It was one of those big ones for an important trophy and it was a close shave but in the end she came second to the person she was facing.

After that fight she had decided to take some time off and work on a new strategy so that she would be able to have a better chance the next time she had a duel. Clear stopped halfway through the park and sat down on a bench to take a break.

She took out the bracelet from the bag it was in and put it on her wrist. 'Wow now that is a beautiful piece of work.' It was probably going to end up being one of her prized possessions. Even though she had only just brought it, it seemed to be so familiar as if she had owned it before but somewhere else.

She now had items on both her wrists. One on wrist was her electronic duel disk and on the other was the bracelet.

'Probably just a strange feeling of déjà vu it could very well be absolutely nothing but who knows.' She thought to herself and just continued to look at it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Clear had headed back home and she closed the door behind herself. She sighed and took off her skates. She made her way to her living room and sat on her sofa. Her parents were probably still out.

She checked her foot and saw that there was some bruising but only light and it should heal rather quickly. Clear headed into her bedroom next.

It was not yet completely unpacked but she could still go to sleep as she had set up her bed.

Her room when completed would be a light blue and have a wooden floor and windows that opened out onto a balcony. She had chosen some of the rooms design herself but most of it had been down to her parents.

Clear just sat on her bed and turned out the lights and fell asleep not really thinking of much.

(Dream Sequence)

"_Princess come on you have to get ready for the day otherwise you'll be in trouble with your father." A voice came out of nowhere. _

"_Alright give me time I beg of you." A person came into picture. Clear was completely surprised to see that the princess was her she just had hair that was longer and her skin was darker but the eyes were the same and she had the bracelet on her hand._

_She had gotten dressed into clothes which must have been fashionable back then. _

"_We do not have time Princess come on." The voice came closer and was soon revealed to be a servant. The servant was an older woman and was looking kind of frustrated that the Princess hadn't moved faster. _

"_I am ready lets go." The Princess said and left in the direction that the servant had led the way in. _

_Clear followed behind them amazed that she was actually able to see what must have been a past life or something. _

_She was just walking down a passageway to somewhere. But before she could go any further there was a light and she couldn't follow them anymore. _

(End of dream sequence)

Clear woke up and found that it was morning. She was surprised that the dream had actually shown her something that she didn't even realise had happened.

She felt different like there was a new part of her or something but for the moment all she could do was find out as much as she could about the situation so she could discover more about the her that she had seen in her dream. Had it really happened or was it a dream?

It felt so real so maybe it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Card**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

Chapter 3

Clear decided to go around the city and see if she could find anyone to duel her. For some reason she really felt like having a little duel. It might be fun and give her ideas on what kind of strategy she could use in the future.

She got up and headed for her shower and then after a few minutes she got out and then got dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and a knee length skirt. She also put on her trainers. She then grabbed her duel disk and cards.

Clear headed for the door on the way grabbing her coat. She didn't put on her skates because after yesterday she felt a bit shaky on her feet and didn't want to injure herself even more. "Well looks like today could very well be one of those days where something interesting could happen." She said to herself.

She left her home and then started to walk down the street. She took in the fact that there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

A few minutes later she was in front of a school. She was headed towards the local shopping centre. She saw the same people she had seen yesterday but they were dressed in their uniforms.

They were heading towards where she was. She wasn't meant to start school for the next couple of days because she had to get used to the area first otherwise if she could lost she would be in deep.

"Hey looks it's the girl from yesterday." The brown haired girl said to her friends. She headed towards Clear.

Clear just stood there as if waiting for something to happen. The brown haired girl was now standing in front of her. "Hi my name's Tea what's yours?" She said.

"Clear. I just mo

ved here." Clear said to Tea. She just leaned against the side of the front gate. Tea noticed the duel disk on her arm.

"So do you duel?" Tea said suddenly she seemed more interested in the person that she had just met. Clear just nodded and showed her new friend the disk. She had to pull her sleeve up with her other arm.

Tea's friends all came up behind her. "Hey guys this is Clear and she's a dueller just like us." She said and looked completely excited.

Yugi came up behind her. He was a lot shorter than he had been when Clear saw him yesterday. But his face wasn't the same one that had made her feel horrible like it had done before.

"I saw you yesterday and you looked different to the way you do now." She said to him.

"I recognise you from somewhere." He said randomly. He came up to Clear's level. He was now different again. Like a split personality or something. It was strange to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said suddenly feeling strange again. She didn't know what to do. "I have to leave."

She turned so suddenly that she dropped her bracelet on the floor. She went back to pick it up and suddenly she was seeing things again.

But this time everyone else around her saw it as well. She wasn't sure what it was this time. It was Egypt again and the sand was hot underneath Clear's feet. She looked around and saw the others watching.

(Flashback)

"_Marik you don't have to be here for the duel you know?" The princess said and she was looking at Marik like she didn't want him there any more than she wanted to be there. _

"_I am the tombkeeper as much as I despise the idea of serving the pharaoh I would rather do it and know that I can protect you as well." He said and continued to walk along with her. _

"_My lady." A voice was heard and the princess turned to face the woman who had called for her. "Your father calls for you. He says that he wishes to speak with you." _

_The princess was pleased about this because it would mean that she wouldn't need to attend the duel. "I will come with you." She said and headed towards where the servant was standing. _

(End of flashback)

The flashback stopped and Clear just needed to leave in order to analyse what had happened. Everyone else noticed that she had turned around. "Wait a minute!" Yugi said in his other form to her.

Clear just turned around and looked at him. "In case you were wondering that Princess seems to look a lot like me. In fact I think she is me but for some reason I can only see bits and pieces of what happened. I don't know why I can see these things but I can tell you that they are freaking me out!" She said to him shouting the last part.

"Who are you?" He said to her.

"My name is Clear Richards. I love to duel and I was one of the best duellists in the place I used to live in. I keep having visions of a life which seems to be mine but It happened 5000 years ago. Explain that to me Einstein." She said and left not wanting to come to terms with what she had said.

She was afraid of what she had seen because it meant that her life had just become a whole lot more complicated than it had been a few days ago. It was what scared her more than anything. That uncertainty. The uncertainty of being not who you thought you were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Card**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

**Chapter 4**

Clear just left them standing there. She headed away just to think about what she had seen again. Things just kept building up and soon they were going to explode or she felt as if they were going to overpower her and she would be left with nothing.

She just headed down the street and leant against a building close by. She put her head in her hands and thought about what she had just seen. There was still that uncertainty as to what she was supposed to do.

She heard whispers behind her and she turned around to see what it was. There was no one there and the whispering was all around her. Clear couldn't tell that where the voice was coming from and it was starting to freak her out.

"Who's there?" She said out loud. No one answered back. She was about to turn around when a girl appeared right in front of her. Clear was so taken aback that she jumped and gasped.

The girl rose to her feet. It was the one that Clear had seen in her vision. She had the same blonde hair and the eyes and the build. It was like Clear was looking in the mirror and was seeing herself.

"You look exactly like me." The spirit said. She started to circle Clear and was surprised to see that she looked very uncomfortable. "Hey you know you can relax its only me."

"You're the princess from 5000 years ago?" Clear questioned the spirit and she just nodded. "Am I you?"

"Yeah just reincarnated but you look a lot better than I did." The spirit said. She just smiled. "Do you have an Egyptian God Card?"

Clear shook her head. The spirit held out a card and offered it to Clear. She just nodded and held it out as if she was willing Clear to take it.

Clear cautiously took it and it seemed to resemble a man with wings but there was more to it than that. The card had no marks along the bottom which meant she couldn't tell what defence and attack points it had.

"This card is the most loyal friend I had. I barely ever used it in battle but it was always there for me if I needed it." The spirit said.

"Are you like the pharaoh and that boy?" Clear said suddenly. It wasn't the normal kind of question she would ask but she needed to know.

"Yes I am like that with you. I live in the bracelet and you have the bracelet on you at all times so you can let me speak for you and control your actions if you trust me enough." The spirit said. "I need to speak to the pharaoh if I can. Do you trust me?"

Clear just nodded and then the spirit possessed her body. She didn't feel very different it was like she didn't have much control of what she was doing at the moment. She was there watching from behind the scenes as it were but she didn't have much control over what the spirit would do to the Pharaoh.

"Don't worry. I only want to talk to him." The spirit said. She just started to walk down the street slowly as if getting used to her feet.

"If I am going to be sharing my body with you on more than a daily basis then could you at least tell me your name?" Clear said to the spirit.

"My name was Amer. I was from Egypt 5000 years ago but something happened to me and I can't remember exactly but it had something to do with a guy and something else as well. I think as I uncover more about myself maybe I can be clearer on my life." Amer said to Clear.

"Maybe if you control your body and I just control what your mouth says and that should make for an interesting time." Amer said to Clear.

Clear found it rather difficult because she had never shared her body with a spirit before. "We can't go back to the school until later because it is in session right now. We can go back there later. You just need to be patient." She said to Amer.

"I've had 5000 years of being patient I suppose I can wait a little while longer." Amer said.

"I want to go and look around the city anyway because I need to learn my surroundings before I start at the school tomorrow." Clear said and they headed to look around the city.

Clear didn't want the spirit doing anything rash at least until she knew more about why Amer was here. She just had to find out. It could mean destruction if she didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Card**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

Chapter 5

Clear was just walking around the streets. It was the only thing she had control over in her body. The spirit didn't know how to handle the world for the moment so she let Clear do the walking and such.

But she could see the world even if for the moment she didn't understand it. "This place is so noisy. I can't understand why people would have evolved into this." Amer said as she looked around. She was really surprised.

"Well a lot has changed in 5000 years. You should just be careful, in this day and age you don't know what to expect." Clear said to Amer. "The school is just around the corner. It should be over by now. Do you know how you are going to talk to him?"

"Yes I know what I am going to do." Amer said and just walked towards the gate of the school. She just waited there.

Soon enough the same kids that Clear had met earlier in the day had come out and were walking towards where she was standing. "Hey Clear are you alright now?" Tea said as she walked up to Clear.

Amer just looked up and smiled at her as if that was the answer. "I don't know what I feel right now." She said and she knew that her voice sounded different.

"You don't sound like you did earlier." Tea said and looked the girl right in the eyes. She saw that they were different. It was like she was different person. Just like the Pharaoh.

"Who are you?" Tea said and the others had come along. She looked at the girl and noticed that Clear wasn't the way she had been this morning.

"My name is Amer. You saw me in a vision just this morning." Amer said and just stood there not exactly doing much. She looked straight past Tea and went back towards the smaller kid, Yugi.

Yugi suddenly changed into the pharaoh. He was taller but still not as tall as Amer. She looked right at him and didn't bother to do much. "How did you get here?" He said to her.

She just smiled and held up the bracelet. "Same way that you did with that." She said and pointed to the millennium puzzle that was still around his neck. "Man I really needed to wake up after that sleep, I haven't had much peace though after everything that happened to me before hand. "I doubt you have either."

It felt weird for Clear not actually saying the words that were being spoken.

"Why are you here?" He said to her and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe I'm here because of a ghost from the past. I don't really know why I'm here but maybe it's to help you. I can't answer that." Amer said. She just put some of her hair behind her ear in a motion that she always used to do.

He noticed that she had a duel disk on her other arm. "So does the person who you look exactly like duel?"

Amer smiled and closed her eyes. She let Clear have the control again and she was just watching from the sidelines as it were.

"Well you wanna duel? I am warning you now I am good at this game." Clear said and started to walk away. She knew they were following her. She stopped when she felt something.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Someone appeared right in front of her. Something inside of Clear had become so hard and she knew that it was Amer.

Amer took control again but Clear knew that this had to be an important thing. She looked right at the person who had appeared and her expression went to one of pure sadness. It was Marik.

"I felt something." He said and looked around as if trying to find out what that he had felt. Everyone stopped they looked like they were going to say something to Marik but didn't know what to do. He turned to look at Clear.

"I haven't seen you in the longest time." He said and started to advance towards her. He smiled evilly at her and attempted to make her look at him. She just wouldn't do it.

He grabbed her suddenly and she was forced to look at him. She saw nothing of the man she had remembered so long ago. "Is there nothing good left in you anymore?" Amer said and just looked at him with absolute hatred.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Princess." Marik said and was going to make sure that she was the one that was to suffer this time. He was somehow able to start rising from the ground.

"Last time the demise you had wasn't the kind that killed you straight away but now I have another chance to make it even worse for you." He said and Amer began to struggle in his grip.

When they were far too high Marik dropped her. "You can't save yourself this time." He said as he saw her fall.

Amer thought about screaming but she knew exactly what to do and started to laugh. She extended the duel disk that was on her arm and took out the card that she had given Clear just this morning.

"I've never needed you like I need you now, my friend." She said and started to spin around. "I summon Ranthura the Brave. Come to me, my Egyptian God."

A bright light surrounded her and the friend she hadn't seen in so long appeared to her again.

He was very tall and had wings that were rather long but looked powerful from every angle you could see. If people had been looking they might have thought that he was an angel sent from the heavens above.

He saw her falling and had a look of shock on his face. He saw Marik descend to a building and he was really getting annoyed with his guy for the putting Amer in constant danger.

He extended his wings and flew down to Amer. He noticed that the expression on her face had changed. It was that of fear. Either she was afraid of heights or the reality that had now become the norm. She must have allowed the other girl to have the control again.

"Give me your hand." He said to her. She looked right at him and then gave her his hand. He was then holding her close and heading for the ground. But something suddenly cut across them.

He flew fast and managed to just avoid the energy blast. He landed on the ground by the kids.

"What power your card has." Marik said as he landed in front of them. "But nothing can match the power of Ra." He didn't get the card out but he was threatening them with it as if to torment them that little bit longer.

"I will get you princess and next time you won't see it coming." He said and disappeared into darkness. Another moment later and he was gone, in his place was nothing.

Clear didn't know what to do. She had someone after her and it was getting added to the growing list of dangers that she would face soon. She only hoped that Marik was wrong and she would be able to see it coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Another Card

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-Oh, but I do own Clear, Amer and Ranthura at the moment. I am going to make up some more and then they will be mine too.

A/N

Chapter 6

Clear had made her way home there was no hanging about for her after what had happened with Marik. She didn't want to see him again but that was just her naivety coming into play. She wasn't that stupid to know that this was just the beginning of whatever he was planning to do.

But for some reason she seemed to feel safer knowing that she wasn't alone with Amer by her side and part of her. She felt stronger knowing that. But for now she had to get ready for a party that was going down tonight. Her father and mother wanted her to be there so she decided that this once she'd indulge what they wanted.

Clear went up to get showered and dressed for the party. It was a show for a rich game company owner to show what her father's idea about the duelling could do. He'd already made the device and the graphics and the hardware for it and he wanted Clear to show what she could do with it. Call it a personal favour if you will. She was all for it at the time but now she felt paranoid about Marik.

"You don't have to worry about Marik, I will deal with him when the time comes. Now you have a party to get to." Amer spoke to her in her head, she was obviously experienced with events like this.

"I don't want to let my dad down but I am so bad at getting dressed up fancy. Why do you think that I dress like this?" She spoke to herself in her mirror but she could see Amer right beside her at the same time. Amer smiled at her.

"I shall tell you what to do then and you will be amazed by the time we finish." Amer smirked and then disappeared, taking control which Clear gave her involuntarily.

\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a while later when Amer/Clear was out of the shower, Amer herself was amazed at the hot water coming out of the nozzle. Clear laughed so much about this but knew this was just to mask her nervousness about going to this party. She didn't know what to expect, especially if he was there.

"Who's he?" Amer spoke as she was drying herself off and putting on her undergarments letting Clear control the hands for that one moment. She walked over to the closet and starting going through Clear's clothes. She wanted to make an impression.

"Well really there are two he's." Clear spoke, unsure of how to breach the subject of the two guys. "One is a guy who was so cruel to me when we last met when I was 14 and then there's Jake, who was an old friend from a long time ago. He'll probably be there too."

Amer had finally picked out a blue dress with matching shoes. She was getting overexcited about all this but with good reason. This was her chance to finally see how the other side lives in this time. She was going to enjoy this even if Clear wouldn't.

"I would like to meet this guy who wasn't very nice to you." Amer pulled on the dress and the shoes but then went over to the vanity table and started to apply make up to her face.

This was going to be fun for now. She had to get going.


	7. Chapter 7

Another Card

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-Oh! I do own Clear/Amer.

A/N: This is another chapter for those who like this story. Please review for me. I write this story for you.

Chapter 7

The party was in full swing by the time she got to the massive mansion at the top of the hill on the outskirts of Domino City. It was charming but somewhat overbearing like the person was made of money and decided to make it humongous.

She had walked to the gate where the security was heavily laid on but she showed her invitation to the guard who at the sight of her name looked her up and down and thought to himself. 'It can't be her.' It was obvious but then he let her in and she just looked at him strangely before walking into the mansion.

Once she'd gotten in there Amer again took the control away from her letting her only control her feet as she was still unsure of herself. It wasn't easy to walk in heels but Clear couldn't do it very either so at least on this thing they shared some common ground.

"What we want to do is go to the bar and order a drink then maybe we might see Jake." Clear suggested as she made her way to the bar as Amer continued to be in awe of their surroundings. It was interesting to see what she saw as if she had never been at a public party but it was extremely different she reckoned.

She took a seat and put her coat down and her bag. Clear felt ridiculous in the clothes that she was dressed in because she didn't do this kind of thing. She in a way regretted promising her dad that she would come here and help him with his demonstration. But a promise was a promise and it was an excuse to see the guy who mean to her again. She had changed a lot in 2 and a half years and she wanted to show him that. He would regret making her feel like crap.

"There is a lot of anxiety in you isn't there?" Amer calmly stated as she sipped her drink and continued to people watch. It was really unnerving that she knew what Clear was thinking and feeling but she was in her head.

There were a lot of business men in suits and women in fancy dresses, it was enough to make Clear feel rather uncomfortable with being here now. This wasn't her world and she felt even further out of place when a guy in a suit practically ignored her and almost spilt her drink in an effort to get the attention of the barman.

"Excuse me, could you watch where you're shoving?!" Clear's voice kind of was a little angered but he didn't take any notice of her. He just grabbed his drinks and walked away.

"What a Jerk." She thought to herself and she went back to her drink. There was nothing she could really do because she didn't want to get kicked out of the party for picking a fight. She had enough of that if she was in a duel and that was really where she got her frustrations out on.

When she was done she just left her empty glass on the bar and started to stand when a voice came from behind her. It was a voice she hadn't heard in 2 and a half years. It was strange and yet wonderful at the same time because she was sure that she would sound different too.

"Hey you leaving already?" It came as clear as day. A man in his late teens was there in a smart suit and it looked like he was enjoying the experience. It was a far different ball game for him because he had never been comfortable in a suit before. He had black hair and green eyes and was about 5 inches taller than Clear.

"What just because I start to get out of my chair doesn't mean that I am going to leave." She teased back and she turned to face him properly. He had changed but he was shocked to see how she had changed too.

"Wow. I can't wait to see what he says when he sees you." Jake pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back but for some reason Amer was a bit like stone in her head. She wasn't used to this kind of affection probably. But in time maybe it would be different.

"I missed hanging out with you when you moved away but hopefully now that you're back we can start that again." Jake let her go and threaded her arm through his and she just laughed at his efforts to play as a gentlemen. It was sweet really.

They headed out to the floor when the music started to play. Clear wanted to leave the floor because she couldn't dance to save her life. She was afraid of being laughed at. She was very insecure about it.

"Don't worry I can make you look good. Just relax it'll be fine." He reassured her and took the lead placing his hand around her waist and placing her hand on his shoulder. He moved them around the floor but she just kept staring down, embarrassed that she was going to screw up. But he was careful and made her see that she wasn't doing too badly.

"So you still into the duelling scene?" He talked as they continued to move. She looked up at his face and nodded but she didn't want people to know that here. Because who knows who could be listening in.

"I'll even bet that you are going to demonstrate your skills for your dad over there?" Jake subtly hinted at. He had this look on his face that said that he was fishing but not really getting much from her. She'd never been great at hiding her emotions before so something had to have changed.

"What makes you think that?" Her voice he thought for a minute had changed but then it could have just been his imagination.

He searched her eyes and she just looked confused and the expression on her face said 'what are you looking at?' He just didn't find what he was looking for so she just ignored it in the end.

There was just nothing that he could see. Something had changed so he wanted to find out what it was. He only hoped that it wasn't a bad thing.


End file.
